Rudongo
Rudongo (ルドンゴ, Rudongo) is a mutant bird monster and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Rudongo is a pretty dim, sniveling and unruly monster who is also cowardly and dislikes fights where it seems he's losing. History Debut: Midnight Mayhem IV Rudongo made his first appearance when he appeared along with Moaigan and Rarigonika to fight off against Jazz Gigan...and also Ultraman Caelum, much to his own displeasure. Rudongo mainly focused on trying to attack Jazz Gigan and even flew up and slashed at him a few times, but Ultraman Caelum came in and beat the heck out of Rudongo. After taking enough, Rudongo then flew up in the air, retreating. To Heck with Wangmagwi Rudongo reappeared along with Rarigonika yet again to assist Gold Satan in his rampage against Garbage Monster's group. This time, Rudongo got to fight against Wangmagwi, punching at him with one of his hooks, but then Jazz Gigan came in to combat Rudongo once again. Rudongo and Jazz Gigan clashed at each other; firing their beams at one another. They then both decided to take their fight into the air, and flew up firing their weapons against each other. After some more aerial combat, Rudongo soon managed to shoot down Jazz Gigan from the sky, causing Jazz Gigan to fall down the ground. As Rudongo approached the seemingly downed Jazz Gigan though; Jazz Gigan retaliated back at Rudongo by firing his Ball and Chain at him, sending Rudongo flying back. After that, Rudongo then flew up and retreated once again. The Return of the Mutant Godzilla Clones Rudongo reappeared in New York to wreak havoc alongside his fellow Heck monster Guruguran and Dr. Cube's monster The Grudyin. Rudongo showed up bombarding some buildings with his laser beams from his beak; to which then a plasma fireball was fired at Rudongo. Gamera had arrived! Rudongo flew up and shot a laser beam at Gamera; Gamera blocked the laser beam with his hand, the beam reflected off his hand and hitted The Grudyin in the face. Rudongo then flew up and continued to shoot his laser beam at some buildings, causing them to burst into flames, to which Gamera then blasted his plasma fireball at him, sending Rudongo crash-landing down. Rudongo then got back up and regrouped with Guruguran and Gabara, all three charged in to fight Gamera. Before Rudongo could strike Gamera however, an atomic beam then hit him and Guruguran; Death Battle Godzilla had appeared to fight in the battle. Rudongo then fired his laser beam at Death Battle Godzilla, but then Gamera slammed into Rudongo, biting him in the shoulder. Rudongo slashed his hooks at Gamera, to which Gamera pushed Rudongo against a building. Rudongo then flew over and began to harass Death Battle Godzilla by constantly shooting laser beams from his mouth against him and his area. At that moment however, the ground began to shake underneath the combatants area; it shook loudly and steam erupted from the cracks of the ground, almost like a volcano; out from the ground came out a huge explosion of fiery dirt and debris, revealing a giant mutant Gojian clone; Cancergojira. As the Mutant Godzilla clones arrived and Cancergojira killed Guruguran, Gabara and Rudongo continued to fight against the heroes. Rudongo then attacked both Death Battle Godzilla and Gamera by firing a barrage of lasers at the two, to which then Gamera and Death Battle Godzilla then both blasted their Plasma Fireballs and Atomic Beam against Rudongo, setting Rudongo on fire and falling over exploding, killing Rudongo. Abilities * Flight: ''' Rudongo could fly at Mach 2. * '''Hooks: Rudongo has two green hook-like hands that he can use to hack at his foes with. * Laser Beam: Rudongo can shoot out a laser beam from his beak and fire it at his foes. * Sharp Beak: Rudongo can peck as his foes with his sharp beak. Weaknesses * 'Cowardice: '''Rudongo is a coward; can easily run away from a fight if it gets to be too much for him. Trivia * Rudongo was originally going to perish along with his Moaigan in his debut, but Gallibon the Destroyer decided that wasn't necessary and Rudongo was spared. * In all of his appearances, Garbage Monster was present. * Rudongo's name might be based off of the ''Ultraman monster Dodongo's name but this is not clear. * Rudongo's mask is a re-used and modified Alien Ido mask. In particular there is a beak n his face which was not present on Alien Ido's mask in Sailor Fight! and it appears to be painted a darker color. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Aliens Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)